St Marie Again
by Cheerleader14
Summary: Ichigo's daughter goes to rie. Want to know her adventure there. Read ( I suck at summaries.) Rated T just incase.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own YP !

* * *

><p>"Finally!" I said to myself as I got of the bus with my suitcases.<p>

God that was a long ride! Two whole hours. My name is Kashino Isabella. You heard me right! I AM a Kashino. Right now, I just got St. Marie Academy. Since I was little, my dream was to be patissiere like my parents. Since I was 8, my mom and dad has been teaching me how to bake. Right now, my dreams are about to come true.

I picked up my bag and made my way to the school gate. GOD, the school is huge and just WOW! My mom was right, the school is super pretty.

" Is that you, Bell chan?" asked a voice.

" Rima!" I exclaimed as I dropped my bags and ran up to hug the girl.

Rima Andou is her name. She and Nina Hanabusa had been my friends since we were babies. However, since my parents and I been in France for my first year at middle school, I couldn't go with my friends at St. Marie for the first year there. Now, I am a second year and finally at St. Marie.

Back to Rima. Rima had Uncle Andou's hair and Aunt Kana's eyes. Her baking skills were like a mix of both, I guess. Nina looked like Uncle Hanabusa. However, her attitude was a mix of her parents. Her baking skills were a mix, too. I have blonde hair like my dad and my mom's eyes and her attitude. My baking skills were like my mom and dads because I been taught how to master chocolate and strawberry sweets. Anyway, back to me meeting Rima.

" Bell chan, I thought you would come back tomorrow. Nina is going to be so happy to see you!" exclaimed Rima as she hugged me.

" Rima, I missed you and Nina. You know that? " I asked as I broke the hug.

" We missed you tooo! BELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!" yelled a voice and soon enough, I was tackled my a hug and knocked to the ground.

" Nina, I missed you too. Now let go of me. I don't need people thing I'm crazy!" I said helping Rima up.

" But, BELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!" exclaimed Nina.

" Now, anyone mind to take me to my dorm?" I asked picking up my bags.

" You take her Nina. Then meet me in the kitchen, we are going to make sweets!" said Rima as she ran away to go the kitchen.

" Come on!" said Nina as she picked up one of my bags.

"Okayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" I said unsure.

With that I followed Nina. Nina took me to the place I was to spend the rest of my middle school life in. As soon as we went to the office, Nina's face was, what can I say, color lost.

" What the hell!" exclaimed Nina as she looked at me and then the inside the office.

" What is it!" I asked trying to push my self in.

As soon as I opened the door, I saw a exact copy of my dad. The same blonde hair and gold eyes. I wasn't so sure about the attitude though.

" Who are you?" asked the boy in a very rude manner.

" Don't be mean to my Best Friend, got that Eiji?" asked Nina as she hugged me again.

" Nina, who is he?" I asked as soon as Nina let go of me.

" Oh him, Eiji Arata. A big time meanie that is awesome with chocolate." said Nina like it was nothing.

" Now, Nina who is she? She looks like one those sluts from the big city." asked Eiji.

" You calling me a slut, idiot. I'm Kashino Isabella." I said taking my bags.

" Your the new Kashino is everyone's taking about." Eiji said.

" Again! Rude!" I exclaimed.

" What are you doing tin the girls dorms?" asked Nina

" Here asking you about where Rima is." said Eiji like it was nothing.

" In the kitchen."said a very pissed of Nina.

" Oi, before I leave! Why is your name Isabella?" asked Eiji.

" Cause I was born in London." I answered.

" Wonder, who you skills would be like, Mom or Dad. Both ways, you'll be a an awful patissiere." said Eiji with a smirk.

" Why you... I WILL get a better score in baking class. Mark my Words, Eiji." I said pisssed off.

" Good, cause I won't go easy on you." he said before leaving.

" Bell, come on!'' said Nina.

We made our way to the manger and asked for the key. After, Nina and I got to my dorm and cleaned out everything, Nina started to lament.

" You put a fight with Eiji. An in baking too!" said Nina taking out a box after we had cleaned the room.

" I will win." I said taking out the cake in the box.

The cake itself was pretty. The cake itself was chocolate. It had plain chocolate icing that went with the semi chocolate cake. Inside, it had strawberry cream. The cake was pretty.

I cut the cake and gave a slice to Nina.

" Who made this?" I asked.

" Your rival, and it's pretty good. The cake I mean." said Nina between bites.

" Good it might be but it...the taste. It's missing something." I said putting my plate down on the table.

" What? It seems fine to me." said Nina getting another slice.

" I like you!" said a voice.

" What was that!" I asked. Nina just smiled.

" Me, look down here." the voice said again.

I looked down to find a fairy looking thing. I've seen one before with my mom and dad. My mom says that if you have a sweet spirit then you could see them. For some reason, I was an exception.

" You are..." I asked.

" Nani, you don't know what I am! I am a sweet spirit. I am Choco. I am well at chocolate sweets along with strawberry things. Though, Kumquat is better at chocolate then me." muttered Choco.

" Choco, finally found yourself a partner." said a voice.

" Wait, you and Rima have sweet spririt ,too?" I asked looking at a tiny sweet spirit.

" Yep, My name is Candy and Rima's sweet spirit's name is Sweety." said Candy.

Candy had green hair and light green eyes. She was wearing a dark green dress with red roses at the tip. Choco had pink hair and eyes. She also had a brown dress with pink outlines. Sweety was know to have blue hair and brown eyes. She was known to have a yellow dress with yellow cakes on the edge.

" So, i'M THE LATE ONE?" I asked.

The group shared a laugh and I cut a few more pieces of the cake for Candy, Choco, Nina and me.

" There is something missing. The cake seems a bit robotic." said Candy.

" But Eiji made it, he's the top of the grade. Also in Group A." exclaimed Nina.

" Nina, This cake is weak in taste. Doesn't matter how much or what kind of chocolate he uses, it still will lower his grade." said Choco putting her mini plate down.

" That's it!" I exclaim as I got up from the chair.

" If I use his weakness against him, then I will win." I said.

" Come on! We have to meet your new friends." said Nina as she pulled me out and grabbed Candy.

" Let's go!" I exclaimed as I grabbed Choco.

When we got to the kitchen...

* * *

><p>Me:I'm new so please be easy on me.<p>

Review PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own YP!

* * *

><p>...There was a girl. Yep, a girl!<p>

She had honey dark hair and yellow sparkly eyes. Rima was talking to her and Nina was gaping in awe.

" Whose's that?" I asked leaning by Nina.

" Mirya Kaido." said Nina still staring at the girl on awe.

Wow, so she is the daughter of my mom's famous enemy. I say, she still is pretty. Looks about 14 or 15, a third or fourth year.

" So Nina, mind introducing me." I said going into the chicken.

As soon as I made my way into the kitchen, a deep voice had called my name out. I looked at the person. Mou, I remember my mom telling me about this Henri sensei. This person was what my mom would have called a minni version of him.

" Kashino chan." the boy said coming into the room.

The Kaido girl turned her attention on me and smiled. Then she turned to the boy and glared. Was some kind of bake off going on with those two.

" Let me introduce to you, Andrei Lucas and Mirya Kaido. Both are third year in middle school." said Rima getting a pair of gloves.

" Oi, so you are a Lucas?" I asked.

" I guess but call me Andrei." said Andrei senpai sweetly.

" Bell chan, you are so cute." exclaimed Kaido san.

Weird transformation.

" And you are Kaido Mirya." I finished off.

" Call me Mirya." said Mirya sempai.

" So, who wants to bake?" asked Candy coming out of Nina's pocket.

" Yeah, I'm bored too." said Choco and Sweet coming out.

''I knew you would have one." Rima said smiling.

" We have too," said Mirya sempai.

" But I have to meet with Jin kun, bye chibbi." said Mirya sempai.

" Darn that Kuga." mumbled Andrei senpai as he ran off to, muttering curses under his breath.

" That was weird." I said sitting own on a stool.

" Un required love." said Choco.

" What?" I asked.

" Andrei senpai likes Mirya sempai, but her mother doesn't want to let her fall in love with the Lucas family." said Rima setting herself down.

" Does Mirya sempai like him?" I asked.

" I guess, but... It's like Romeo and Juliet." said Nina.

" Come on, no time to be talking about love stories." said Sweet.

" Right, come on." I said getting up.

* * *

><p>I'm so sorry it's so short and it's because of school. Please bear with me! And I'll try to write a bit more for the next chapter.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own YP

* * *

><p>Nina went to grab a recipe book while I tried to fill in on Rima of what happened.<p>

" You WHAT!" she exclaimed shaking her head.

"I told her the same thing." said Nina handing me the book.

" It's not like I can't beat the jerk." I replied looking through the book.

" You just put your self into a lot of trouble. He is THE chocolate prince." said Rima shaking her head.

" I'll make this!" I cried after seeing the recipe.

" Where you even listening to me?" asked Rima.

I laughed. Maybe St. Marie wasn't so bad.

" So you'll make a chocolate cupcake to beat Eiji." said Nina, looking at me confused.

" Yup!" I said happily taking out the baking tools.

" You are Never going to win. He'll make a lava cake while you." started Rima.

" While you, a simple cupcake." finished Nina.

" Doesn't matter whatever you bake, it just needs to not lack anything." I said, quoting what my mom had said before.

" Yup of COURSE!" said Rima.

" Come on be serious! Just say you give up and demon san might forgive you." said Nina.

" I am not giving up." I cried and looked at the two closely.

" What are you doing?" asked Rima and Nina at the same time.

" If you're gonna team up with that evil person, go ahead. But if I win each of you, including the fellow will pay me 500 yens." I said.

" Are you serious?" asked Nina.

"Come on Nina, you very well that this girl is gonna lose bad." said Rima.

" Then Bye, meet you when I get my 500 yens." I said as both of them left.

" Lets get to work." I mumbled to myself as I set to work.

Five hundred tens,

HERE I COME!

* * *

><p>Sorry I couldn't update.<p>

I'll be trying to update as much as I can.

Again Sorry

Please Review


End file.
